


Virgin Sacrifice

by Shierusowl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "sacrifice", AU, F/M, PWP, Pissing off Bahamut?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Priest!AU, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: You barely had the chance to say goodbye to your family before you were chained up, painted, and readied as a virgin sacrifice to please Bahamut. At least the priest who'll be stabbing you is attractive, right?





	Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this over a year ago, and just recently finished it, to the joy of the wonderful Lucianhuntress. This was the second smut fic I ever started, and the second full one I ever finished. Hope you enjoy.

“You’re to be sacrificed in Bahamut’s name.” That was all the warning you had received before being whisked from your home and to the sacrificial preparation chambers in the temple on the mountain. You’d barely had a chance to wish your family goodbye. You looked in your reflection in the mirror. Your skin was painted an icy blue, your H/C hair carefully braided and pinned around your head. Your clothes had been confiscated, and the ceremonial robes left in their place. Well, if robes were the proper term for the bra and skirt-flap-thing set.

You pulled the skirt closer to your side, trying to hide at least a portion of your bare leg, only to stop when more than you wanted anyone to see was revealed. You let it fall back to the front of you, sighing. Maybe when that blade finally pierced your heart, they’d let you be modestly covered. That’s how the Bahamut sacrifices went, right? Pierce, Death, then death shroud?

“Y/N?” A deep voice boomed from behind you. You whirled to face the man. He was tall, wide, and tattooed. You racked your brain for his name, trying to remember who the tattooed priest was… Oh wait! Gladiolus, priest of Titan. He wasn’t the one who was going to be sacrificing you. You said as much out loud, only to get a chuckle from the man. 

“You’ve payed attention at temple, haven’t you?” He held his hand out, “It’s time. I’m to take you to the altar of Bahamut for your ritual.”

You followed him, grasping his hand tightly. He chuckled at your obvious nervousness. 

“It’s only death, Y/N. Nothing to be afraid of.” He said, trying to be comforting. You fixed him with an incredulous look. 

“Yeah, that makes me feel loads better, Priest.” 

“Sorry.” He shot you a sheepish smile. Damn. If you hadn’t been about to die, you’d have dragged him into a back hallway to have your wicked way with him. 

You finally reached the top of the mountain, seeing the ornate altar before you. Your eyes were drawn to the chains attached to the corners of the platform, ornate silver dragons adorning the marble slab twisting around the edges of the chains. Massive candles sat at either end, ready to frame your body with their light and bare you to the god. 

You moved slowly toward the altar, laying upon it with a resigned sigh and closed eyes. You felt hands, slender and long-fingered, fastening the cuffs around your limbs, shocking you. You opened your eyes to stare into a pair of green eyes, hidden behind a pair of spectacles. 

“Ignis, priest of Shiva, right?” you asked timidly.

“Indeed, kitten, but alas I’m a priest of Bahamut today.” He smiled brightly at you, and your heart skipped a beat. “Noctis decided he’d rather fish in his god’s name, however, a sacrifice must be completed.”

Gods, he’s so beautiful.

You were sure that death at the hands of this man would be your final blessing. You watched his gaze follow the lines of your body, stretched out before him. You idly thought that this would’ve been the perfect way to spend the night if you’d been married before this.

“It seems a shame for Bahamut to mar your beauty.” He muttered, before looking you dead in the eye, a hand seductively stroking your leg. “how about we sacrifice you to Shiva, in a much more pleasurable fashion?”

You shuddered at his tone, voice smooth as silk and surely meant to seduce. You tried to find it in yourself to say no, that Bahamut wouldn’t appreciate his sacrifice being stolen by the Glacian, but if the heat already pooling between your legs was any indicator, you were more than ready for your virginity to be sacrificed by this handsome priest. 

You nodded at him, feeling your cheeks burn. 

“I’m sorry darling, I don’t understand what that means. I need you to say it out loud.”

“Please, your holiness. Sacrifice me in the way you know best.” You said, dropping your voice to a sultry tone. 

At your words, he pulled the dagger from his belt, running the tip gently across your painted skin before hooking it under the ceremonial bra and cutting it from your chest. His empty hand ran appreciatively over them, rolling a nipple between his fingertips. A moan bubbled from your lips, causing you to jolt in surprise.

“Looks like someone’s enjoying herself.” He chuckled, releasing your breast as he stepped to the other end of the table. You watched him curiously as he moved, hands sliding up your legs to the ties holding your skirt together. With deft fingers, he untied it, pulling the fabric away. As per tradition, underwear was not to be worn by the sacrifice. It conflicted with the appearance of the outfit. 

He sat back and observed your form for a moment, appreciation clear on his face before he whispered a prayer. “May the six guide us, and Shiva bring us pleasure. 

You only had a moment to be truly shy before he nestled his face between your legs, tongue flicking over your clit expertly. You pulled on the chains binding your arms, wanting to wind your fingers through his hair. You could feel him smirk against you before he raised his head to look up your body. 

“Now, now, Darling. You have to behave. Don’t struggle against the chains.” He dove back down, licking and sucking at your folds expertly. A finger found its way inside you, curling and twisting within you. Moans filled the air around you, pleasure slowly overtaking your whole being. It wasn’t long before you peaked, back arching off the stone altar and praises to the gods falling from your lips. Ignis chuckled as he pulled away, his face shining with your juices. He knelt on the altar by for feet. The knife made a reappearance, cutting the belt around his waist. You couldn’t help but stare at him as the fabric fell from his body. He kicked the fabric off the altar before kissing his way up your body.

“That was only part one.” He whispered in your ear, nipping at it gently as he spoke. You’d never thought that being bitten like that would feel like that, nor that a man’s face between your thighs could bring you to that. Your mind was drawn back to him as he finished what he was saying. “Are you ready to continue?”

You started to nod, stopping when you remembered his admonishment earlier. “Yes, your holiness.”

“Good girl.” His fingers found their way into you again, twisting just right to prepare you for him. His thumb rolled over your clit, making you gasp in pleasure. It was long before he withdrew his fingers, chucking at the needy whimper it caused. “Patience, Darling.” 

He leaned down to press his lips to yours, tongue slipping inside to twine with yours. You could taste yourself on his lips, as well as the blessed wine only priests and sacrifices were allowed to drink. As he kissed you, you could feel him slowly pressing into you, filling you completely. You broke this kiss with a wince. 

Ignis gently stroked your cheek. “It’ll fade in a moment, Darling. It’ll fade.”

It took all his willpower to stay still, to not start thrusting into you immediately. He watched you carefully, waiting for your consent to move. 

The pain slowly faded to a dull ache, and you nodded with a murmured “go ahead.”

The permission was music to his ears. He slowly began moving within you. It wasn’t long before the ache was gone, replaced entirely by a pleasure that left you writhing under the lithe priest. You could see the sweat beading on his skin from the strain of holding himself back as his hair slowly fell into his face. 

“Please, more, your holiness.” His grunts and moans as he sped up, entering you faster and harder, were pure sin. You longed to run your nails down his back, to grip his body as he delved in you again and again. 

As if he had read your mind, he reached up to undo the chains around your wrists. Your hands found their way around him, nails scratching deliciously at his back. His hand found its way between you, circling your clit again and again. You felt as if your whole body was tightening, coming closer and closer to snapping. 

“Darling, I know you’re close. Please, look at me. Cum with me.” You did as he asked, gasping as his eyes were turned a vibrant fuschia from the power of the goddess he served, his hair no longer slicked up but entirely in his face, pleasure the only thing etched into his features. It was enough to break you, cries becoming louder as your body writhed and twisted under him. He pushed into you one final time, releasing within you with a loud groan of his own. His lips met yours, exchanging slow kisses as you both came down from your highs. You ran your hands over his muscled back, just enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin. 

Eventually, he pulled out, reaching down to unshackle your ankles, taking a moment to massage the chafed skin. 

“So what happens to me?” you asked. You rubbed at the fading blue paint covering your legs, before noticing Ignis had 2 distinct blue lines on his face from your thighs. You chuckled at the sight. 

“You have a choice. You can stay here as a Priestess of Shiva for the rest of your life, sacrificing sexual energy to her at least once a month, or you can return home, live the life you already had.” He answered, finally working on removing the paint from his face. It wasn’t long before you made your choice, swearing your body and soul to Shiva, “Make the six guide us, and Shiva bring us pleasure.”


End file.
